


Death Cannot Part

by starryeyedust



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedust/pseuds/starryeyedust
Summary: Zagreus overworks himself for unknown reasons, baffling Thanatos and everyone he loves.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Death Cannot Part

**Author's Note:**

> No big inspiration this time. Well, maybe something did inspire me but I’m not sure what, because whatever idea I had for this fic changed instantly as soon as this idea was in my head. I’m slowly shaking off the rust I hope, and hopefully I’ll find a new idea for the next fic soon. Enjoy!

** Thanatos **

“My my Hermes, I have to say, you did an excellent job inviting our colleague out for a quick drink, I didn’t think Thanatos was the type,” mused Ares as he finished his shot of double nectar. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m usually a workaholic myself, I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you relax.”

I took a swig of my drink. “You’re not wrong. But Hermes speed is only matched by his ability to always be in the right place at the right time, and he definitely caught me at the right moment.” Ares and Hermes wouldn’t usually be my first choices if I wanted to relax and destress, but I also needed this distraction for a bit, to clear up my thoughts. “Besides, what’s a couple of drinks with work colleagues anyway?”

Hermes surprised me with his ability to drink at a steady pace and sit more or less still, unlike his usual self where he’s everywhere at the same time with his impressive speed. “Listen boss, you might think you’re good at covering up what you’re really thinking, but I can tell when you need to spend a little bit of time away.” He put his glass down. “Has my coz been getting you down? That’s what it is isn’t it?”

I almost choked on my drink. _How in gods’ sake would he even know?_ “I uh, I don’t know what you’re talking abo-”

“Oh come off it Thanatos,” said Ares as he gestured the bartender nymph to bring more liquor. “We’re all gods here, and we’re also not stupid. You don’t think I haven’t noticed the sudden influx of dead vermin my kin’s managed to kill in the last week? I know he’s strong but he’s pushing it at this point.” It never occurred to me that he would notice or care about vermin deaths, but then again Ares always was _really_ into the killing. And Zag being Zag, he’d managed to charm Ares same as everyone else he ever met, meaning that Ares always had a very keen interested in his cousin.

“And listen Than, I am the fastest god there is, and even I’m impressed by how fast Zag’s been doing his work recently.” Hermes reached for his glass, and forgetting himself for a moment, drank half of it in the blink of an eye. “But then that got me to thinking, ‘if he’s always off doing his job, then that’s less time he’s spending with Thanatos.’” He stopped himself from finishing his whole drink. “And you might not say much about it boss, but my coz? He talks about you every chance he gets.”

Forgetting why I accepted this invitation to what appeared to be a relationship counseling meeting with alcohol, I felt some warmth creep up to my cheeks. The thought of Zagreus talking about me to other people, to other gods, made me feel a little bit better already. I didn’t think my relationship with him was in any danger, but I was worried about him. And sometimes Zag could overwork himself a little to the point where he’d forget to eat or rest or other obligations. That he thought of me when we weren’t physically together meant that I wasn’t one of those obligations for him. He genuinely wanted me and wanted to be around me. But the thought also made me a little more upset currently.

“Ugh, okay _fine_. Yes, I have been concerned about Zagreus.” I chugged down the rest of the drink. If I was going to talk about this, I really needed to take the edge off of…well, just about everything. “Look, everyone at the House works really hard to keep the Underworld running as smooth as possible. Except maybe Hypnos, but hey at least he brings some levity in sometimes. That’s what I tell myself at night. And Zag also works just as hard as everyone else. Before this profession of his being the Underworld’s warden, he absolutely hated the job he had before. Actually he got fired by Lord Hades.”

Ares almost spat out his drink, and Hermes started laughing. “I’m sorry, what?” asked Hermes.

“If nothing else, Mother Nyx might have been his foster mother, but he somehow still inherited her awful skills with administrative work. Him not only having a job, but a job he enjoys, is probably the best thing to have happened to him in ages.” I grabbed a second drink from the nymph bartender, slipping a few gems into his hands as a tip. “Anyway, the last week or two or so, he’s just…I don’t know, he’s just been going at it really hard with his runs through the Underworld. He keeps adding Pacts of Punishment to make it even harder, and I don’t understand why.”

Last time I tried to find him to help him, he kept staying one step ahead of me the whole time. He always had little Mort with him, as well as my butterfly keepsake, but he didn’t use Mort at all. I gave up and went back to work, making sure to take down a few flame chariots with me. Those things were always so damn annoying for the both of us. Hermes really did choose the right time to invite me to this little outing.

Ares heaved a heavy sigh as he swooshed around his drink. “Aphrodite would probably immediately know why he’s doing this, assuming of course it has anything to do with you.” He looked down at the rose pendant hanging around his neck. “But she’s not here so I’ll have to be the next best thing.”

As Hermes took a fourth glass, this time being more patient to drink it, he shook his head. “No, I don’t think anything bad or wrong is happening here. Coz likes his job, but I don’t think I’ve seen him so focused, not since he was first trying to break out to find Persephone.” He put a hand on Than’s shoulder. “Which means there’s something in it for him. Probably extra overtime pay of some sort? More gemstones maybe? He must need something valuable, because I don’t see why else he’d push himself so hard.”

Now that he mentioned it, Hermes was right. Zag did like what he was doing, but not to the point of working like a madman. Only at the beginning, before this was his job, did he work anywhere near this hard. He must get extra pay if he’s tacking on more to his Pacts of Punishment. I sometimes had to remind myself that being the son Hades, god of the dead and of wealth, didn’t necessarily mean that he himself had wealth all the time. Zag had status, certainly, being Prince gave him that much. But what could he possibly need extra gems and money for? The House was well provided for and decorated by now, thanks to his income, and his room equally well furnished. Did he want to expand the House? What in Olympus for?

“Than, listen,” said Ares, slurring his words only a little bit. “The one time I met Zagreus, any time your name came up, he looked like hearts and flowers were about to grow right then and there. I don’t entirely understand love, but if I opened up a codex of words and looked up the definition of _in love_ , his picture would show up as Exhibit A. He loves you. And he must be working towards something. Just be there for him.” With one last motion, Ares finished his drink and left a giant pile of gemstones on the counter for the bartender.

I sighed. They’re both right. Zag did love me. He loved me a whole lot. Whatever was going on with him, it had nothing to do with whether he loved me or not. Now I just had to find out what exactly was going on.

“Thank you, Hermes, Ares. I needed this.” I also left some gemstones as I pulled my robe over my head and grabbed my scythe. “I’ll be seeing you both around. Let’s do this again soon.” I waved at them both as they waved back and went back to finishing their liquor. I’d have to catch up with work first before I could go home. Charon probably wasn’t happy to pick up my slack.

** Zagreus **

_Another run done._ “And Hermes said I should take it easy!” I exclaimed as I climbed out of the Styx. Four Extreme Measure Pacts, plus I gave all the armored wretches extra health and attacking power and just powers in general, _and_ I even added a Tight Deadline Pact at the end for good measure. I figured a little extra motivation to finish as fast as possible wouldn’t hurt. Easy in, easy out. I gladly collected all the extra bounties as I climbed out of the Styx, placing them all in my smaller compartment room just outside the lounge. Only Nyx had extra keys in, and she had the good sense to keep out. I almost had enough for what I wanted, making all this crazy hard work entirely worth my while.

I’d forgotten to take a drink out of a fountain on my way to my room, but I didn’t think I needed to. I felt fine, energetic even, like I could go take on Lernie and his all ten of his heads again and then some. Like I always said, I’d sleep when I was dead.

“Zagreus?” I stopped, surprised. I didn’t even notice my mother was there near Father’s throne! _I must have really been lost in thought there._

“Oh! Hello Mother! Sorry, I guess I was just in my own little world there.” That was a little embarrassing for me to be honest.

“That’s quite alright son. But never mind me, are you okay?” Her face was etched with worry as she looked me up and down. “You walked right past Hypnos without even a hello, and poor Cerberus was waiting for some pets.”

I could feel this one particular cut in my flesh starting to sting. “I’m quite alright actually! Just, you know, been working a bit harder these days is all.” I felt my legs lose a little balance there. “I uhh might just need to take a quick break, is all.” Mother raised her eyebrows, a little bemused at my attempt to hide my exhaustion not just from her, but myself as well.

“Well alright Zagreus, if you say so. But hopefully Than can convince you to slow down for a minute, I think he’s waiting for you in his room.” _Oh!_ Well, there was a pleasant surprise. Just the sight my very sore eyes needed at this moment. I waved a goodbye to Mother and hobbled my way towards my room. My unhealed cuts and bruises were starting to _hurt_. I really should’ve gotten that fountain drink, but I was already at the edge of my doors, and I didn’t think I had the energy to make it back to the fountain. _Just a little bit further._ But even the promise of my bed wasn’t good enough to me going as I felt my knees buckle.

Before I could land face first on my floor though, I felt a pair of familiar and strong arms catch me. “Zagreus, what, and may I emphasize, the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” _Oh no._ Than wasn’t the type to be loud or yell when angry. I knew that especially with me, he tried to be careful about the volume of his voice, even if he was frustrated. I think he’d seen me flinch one time Father yelled at me for something I did.

“You know mate, I’d always dreamed of being swept off my feet by a handsome man or beautiful woman, and I’m glad that day has finally come!” Than rolled his eyes and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of pomegranates. “Okay, you ruined my dream there, mate.” Without a word, Than laid me down on our bed, much more gently than he’d put me over his shoulder. I had to admit, even though he’d finally moved into my room with me, it was still sort of hard to believe. I always felt that Than wanted his space and privacy, which is why I was more than happy to continue furnishing his little corner of the House. But he was the one that proposed the idea to me, and I said yes probably a little too fast. Father had deemed it appropriate to grant all of the House servants to have some time off in between work assignments, and while I knew it was at Mother’s insistence, I appreciated it all the same.

I felt something cool at my lips. Than was holding up some fountain water at my lips. “Drink some, please.” His voice was barely a whisper now, and any annoyance I’d heard before was replaced with worry. When I looked at his face, all angles and dark and more handsome than anything else I’d ever see, my resolve to keep my secret almost faltered. I really didn’t like to worry Than like this, not since we first patched things up when I was trying to escape the Underworld. But I couldn’t tell him. Not yet anyway. One more run, though, and I’d not only tell him why I was doing this, I’d be sure it was while we could both take at least several days off together. It might be harder to convince Than to take the time off, but I’d at least try.

A few gulps later and I was already starting to feel a lot better. But I knew better than to get up and take off. Than would be right behind me in an instant. “Thank you.” He nodded, and made to get up, but almost instinctually I grabbed his free hand. I think I was hitting a point of burnout that not even fountain water could cure. And I don’t know, I just didn’t want Than to leave just yet. I liked him there. But I let go of his hand almost as fast as I took it. “Sorry, you can-” But I heard a rustle, as Than took off his hood and shoulder shield, as well as his hand gloves and neck ornaments. Which probably meant he was staying for a little while at least.

Then I felt a weight fall onto the other side of the bed. Maybe my weariness was starting to catch up to me. _Zag mate, you almost passed out, I think you’re well and good tired._ I expected Than to fall asleep, or maybe interrogate me about why I’ve been working harder than a shade locked in Tartarus. But nothing like that happened. Instead, he just moved closer to my side, wrapping his arm around me, leaving a kiss on top of my head, then my forehead, till finally his lips found mine. The taste of his lips was always better than any nectar or fountain water to be had out there. And always left me hungry for a little more.

Some rest and a little sleep later, Than went and got what he was going after earlier, which was some fast food he’d picked up from the kitchens. It was my favorite sandwich with fries. As I devoured it all, Than started laughing a little.

“Whassofunmy?” I asked, mouth still full of fries.

“I went to go get a drink earlier, with Hermes and Ares. You eat food almost as fast as Hermes can down drinks.”

My eyes narrowed. “I’m jus honmgry.”

He ruffled my hair a little. “Then don’t forget to eat next time you’re out overworking yourself like some maniac.” Here I expected him to ask why I was working too much, but he didn’t seem interested in any such interrogations just yet. Instead, he just told me a little more about his outing, about how Ares really does just talk a lot about war and death and murder, and how Hermes tries very hard to slow down to a normal pace but constantly fails at it. Then he let me go on about Theseus and Asterius and how they both apparently got their hands on a bronze-plated Macedonian Tau-Lambda chariot decked out with machine guns and artillery. I couldn’t stop laughing as I described the stupid gold mask Theseus had on his face, and I made Than finally lose it when I described the bullet sashes Theseus had on. Theseus was such a loudmouth, but he sure made for some fun stories.

Relaxing like this was nice. I missed this. I missed Than even more during this time I was out pushing myself to the limit. But that made my resolve even stronger. _One more time_ , I thought to myself later on, after Than had fallen asleep and I dressed quickly and quietly to leave. _Just one more run_.

** Thanatos **

_This idiot!_

The second I close my eyes to actually rest because I know Zagreus is home and safe, he just gets up and goes again. But I wasn’t going to let him go through this run without me catching up to him again, not this time. I scrambled to put on my armor and grabbed my scythe in a hurry as I practically ran out the door.

“Hey boss, you just missed him,” said Skelly, the reanimated skeleton that lived in this room where Zag kept his Infernal Arms. I saw that this time, he chose to take his Stygian blade with him. “But it shouldn’t be too hard for someone like you to find him. He took his blade out this time, something about earning more gems and darkness with it.” I nodded and made to jump out his window. “Tell him I said hi!”

 _Oh I’ll tell him more than just hi_. Now I was angry. What on this gods’ green earth did this deadbeat think he was doing? Nothing could be worth all this overworking! I didn’t care if we were immortal gods. Or how strong of a god Zag was. He could still get cut and bleed like mortals could. He could die too. Obviously dying only meant him returning to the House, but that didn’t mean he should have to do it over and over again to the point of insanity. Fuck, I should’ve asked him what the point of all this was. I had my chance last night. I had several chances, served up to me on a platter for the taking.

But I looked at his face, looked into his brilliant green eye and his dark red eye, and I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I figured maybe he was done, or at least deluded myself into thinking that. More than a resolution to this bizarre hyperfixation he seemed to have right now, I only wanted his lips on mine and my arms around him. Loving good looking idiots was probably going to be my downfall one day. For now, though, it was too late for me; I’d long been head over heals for Zagreus, and barring some drastic shift in his character, that likely wasn’t changing any time soon.

Chamber after chamber, I felt a sense of déjà vu falling over me. This seemed far too much like yesterday already, and damn if I wasn’t going to catch up to him this time.

“Why hello there Thanatos sir!” I’d been so consumed in my own thoughts that I didn’t realize I was in the chamber where Sisyphus currently resided in in Tartarus. “Everything alright?” he asked me. It’s been…well at least a few years, since he’d played his tricks on me and the Fates. Okay it’s been a lot of years. And until recently I’d been having a hard time still not being bitter about it. But of course, Zag, using his almost natural ability to befriend just about anyone or anything, went and altered the terms of his punishment so he’d no longer have to be shackled to this insane boulder anymore. At first, I wasn’t sure who I wanted to kill more, Zag or Sisyphus, one of them being a god and the other already being dead notwithstanding.

But I thought of how Zagreus had been able to forgive his father and try to start a better relationship with him. And by all accounts, while I might serve him under his House, Lord Hades definitely did not deserve any such forgiveness from his son. And yet that’s exactly what Zag gave him. So, I did my best to move past my bitterness and simply just let Sisyphus get on with his afterlife.

“I-” My voice faltered. Vocalizing this was difficult. “I’m trying to catch up to Zagreus. He’s overworking himself and I guess I’m a little worried.”

“I see.” Sisyphus gave this a thought. “You know, he always talks about you when he visits me. Always told me that you weren’t so bad, despite appearances. And he doesn’t know why you were so angry with me anyway.” He shifted a little bit. “But he’s not too far from the Furies’ chamber, and considering the speed he was going at, I’d guess he’s going there as directly as possible.”

Seemed reasonable enough. “Thank you. And…” I turned to look at him one more time. “Zag let you off the hook, but don’t ever try to defy me again. But if he says you’re not too bad, I’ll take his word for it.”

Sisyphus laughed. “You know, he almost said that exact same thing to me about you not too long ago. You take care now.”

I ran through the rest of Tartarus, found only stains of crimson Titan blood in the Furies’ chamber, and continued my way up through Asphodel. Being death incarnate, temperatures don’t bother me in the same way it bothers other gods or mortals, but that didn’t mean I liked Asphodel’s searing heat very much either. If I were in Zag’s nonexistent shoes, I’d probably give up by the time I got here. But he has resolve made of something stronger than even Macedonian steel. It’s what started to make me less angry at him for leaving, or trying to leave anyway. Because in my mind, there had to be a reason for Zag to work that hard, just like there had to be a reason for him to be working himself to death now.

But he was nowhere to be found throughout Asphodel’s unpleasantly hot meadows. Walking past the bones of the hydra he probably destroyed, I made my way up to Elysium. Paradise is in the eye of the beholder, I think. To me, paradise was Zagreus in my arms after long days of effort and struggles. But to others, like mortals, I could see why Elysium would be their paradise. Pleasant temperatures all the time, wonderful green pastures adorned with butterflies and pottery. Maybe if I were mortal I’d stay here. But I wasn’t. Instead, I was Death Incarnate at my wit’s end.

I rushed into what must’ve been the last chamber, because it was the Champion’s stadium. I saw a very big darker figure sitting by one of the stands, ax resting by his side. “You just missed the short one,” Asterius was reading a book of some sort, with King Theseus lying down on him, passed out.

“Oh.” I was already getting frustrated beyond belief. I really was just one step behind him again.

“He is probably at the Temple of Styx.” No one liked King Theseus, but I could see why Zagreus like Asterius. He was polite and soft spoken, not exactly rude but playful by the way he called Zag ‘short one’. But if I’d just missed Zagreus, then I was almost too late. Almost. I turned around to tread backwards a little.

“Thank you, Asterius. I should call him short one, too.” I ran back as fast as I could, and thankfully Charon was still where he was, just outside the stadium. Between my two brothers, Hypnos talked too much and Charon didn’t talk at all, but I was fine either way. I did my best to put up with Hypnos, and I usually didn’t see Charon much, except to ask him to cover for me for a bit while I took time off. Which meant that I felt really bad asking for yet another favor.

“Charon, I’m really sorry, but could you please ferry me to the surface as fast as possible?”

“Hhhhhhhhrrn _ghhhhhh._ ” He wasn’t happy at this request.

“Please?” I handed him my bag of orbl, which contained at least five thousand coins. “I need to catch up to Zagreus.”

Charon thought about it for a moment. “Hhhhrrrrngh.” He tossed the coins into the river and stepped aside to make room in his boat.

“Charon, don’t you need those coins?” No response. “I guess not then.” But it didn’t matter to me how he spent his money, or didn’t spend it. It mattered more that I could find Zagreus.

** Zagreus **

“Got you.” Father dissolved back into nothingness, on his way back home to the House. I could barely keep my eyes open or stand, but I did it. And as I’d predicted, it was worth the time and effort considering the bounties I collected. I could make my way back home now, and rest well knowing I had what I needed for what I wanted to do next.

But damn it was hard to move. The Styx would probably claim me quick today. And I wouldn’t complain. I was wearier than I could put into words. Still, I wanted to look at the sky properly, at the ocean, before leaving. The surface might not feel very agreeable to me, but seeing the ocean and how far and wide it stretched always gave me a sense of bigness that the Underworld somewhat lacked. Like the possibilities were endless. And I liked that feeling of no limits. The Underworld was probably the only home I could ever know, and while I liked it very much, it was nice to have a taste of what the Olympians had, of what even the mortals had.

I found myself a corner on the cliff. It was barely dawn, so I could enjoy the moon for a little bit longer. The night was Nyx’s creation, her doing. And it was as beautiful as her, dark and adorned with more stars than I could count. My blood stained the snow on the cliff’s edges. I really had to read the Pact’s terms better, because I almost regretted signing the extreme measures Pact and making sure I signed the strongest version possible. I might’ve beaten Father again, but it was a very close one, and the only thing giving me the edge was my determination to reach my goal. My resolve was stronger than any Olympian boon at my disposal, and I wondered if Father thought the same this time. But he only chose to make a small comment, remarking at how “diligent” I had been these past few runs of mine.

The moon had started to wane. I didn’t mind the sun, but I liked night more. Then again, I was probably going to be gone by the time the sun began to rise. There wasn’t much strength left in me. Sometimes, I wished I could be carried back home by Thanatos. But he tended to those in less of a hurry to die. I was probably on the opposite spectrum of that criteria. I couldn’t have been in more of a rush to die even if I tried. I just wanted to see him. If I could spend all of eternity in his arms, it wouldn’t be long enough.

 _And I’m off_. I felt myself falling down to the ground, but even as I expected to collide with the cold snow, it never happened. Instead, I fell into something warm and comforting. And familiar. Forcing myself to open my eyes, I looked up, and there I was in Than’s arms, just like I wished for. An actual wish come true for me, even though this was all probably in my head.

“Than, you’re here? But how? I’m just making all this up in my head, aren’t I?” But even if I was, this was a good job on my imagination’s part

He sighed as he got up and carried me out. The snow on the ground began to shine with the sun’s morning glow. “I let it slide last night, but Zag, I have to know. Please. Why are you doing this?” I looked at his face. Gods it was a handsome face. But it was a very worried looking one. I didn’t see any anger or annoyance this time either. I guess I had to fess up now. It’s not like I’d be able to keep it a secret for much longer anyway.

“I just…” _Great, now I’m nervous_. With Death himself actually carrying me back home, what little strength I had left hung onto me, like vermin poison stuck to my body. Which I guess was better than crawling out of the Styx and collapsing there at the edge. But what would Than think? If he said no? I suppose I’d move on, but I didn’t want him to say no.

“Zag?” _Well, here goes nothing_.

“I’m…I was saving up as much as possible. To get you a ring.” I looked away, my face becoming too flushed for my liking. “Because I wanted to ask you to marry me. And with this run done, I have enough to do that. So, I was going to take you ring shopping.”

Silence. I was blushing too much now. He hates the idea. He doesn’t want to marry me. Who would want to marry me? I got fired from a job that was hand given to me, I spend days at a time hyperfixated on work until I crash. I was a god that could bleed red. And I was probably just a passing interest for Than.

“Marry me?” I looked up. Than had stopped to climb into Charon’s boat, taking care to not let the boat flip or to drop me. He was blushing too. “I- Zagreus, you…you want to marry me?” His voice was a tremble, just above the threshold of a whisper. Was he surprised?

“Yes Than. I love you more than I could possibly ever say. And, well, I want everyone to know that. Beyond me just telling everyone that I mean.” I reached up to touch his face. “And I thought you deserved to have the best-looking ring imaginable. Also, sorry I forgot I’m blood stained everywhere.” I realized too late that I’d smeared blood all over his face. But he didn’t seem to mind. Instead of saying anything, he pulled me closer and kissed my lips hard, like I’d dissolve into the air if he didn’t. And once again, for the mlllionth time, I thought of how much more this seemed to breathe life into me than fountain water could, or even ambrosia. Well, okay, maybe not as good as ambrosia, but this sure came pretty close.

After probably an eternity, or maybe just a few minutes, he pulled away, gently pushing a few strands of my hair out of my eyes as he let his fingers memorize the contours of my face one more time. “Zagreus, you are the biggest idiot I know, and a deadbeat, and sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself when it comes to you. Because I love you so much, you handsome dumbass.” He kissed me one more time, gently. “Yes, Zag. Marry me.”

And all my nervousness and self-doubt and apprehensions melted away in a moment as I flung my arms around him. He wants to marry me! He said yes! As he carried me out of the boat and through Mother’s garden, I yelled the news loud enough for anyone to hear. He said yes, I told Mother, and Achilles, and Hypnos, and Nyx, and Meg, and even Father, who looked slightly less upset at me having beat him yet again. Than looked like he wanted to drop off the face of the earth, but he was also smiling harder than I’d ever seen him. Now, I had to actually figure out how to take him ring shopping, but hey the first parts were done, so I was already ahead of the game.

The love of my entire life was sitting next to me in the baths, and he was going to marry me. If this was the prize the Fates had in store for me, in return for dying over and over again, it was worth the wait. And I’d do it all over again. Marry him, he said.

Gladly.


End file.
